csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Assault rifle
AR ('''A'ssault R'ifle) adalah senapan api selektif yang menggunakan cartridge menengah dan majalah dilepas. Senapan serbu adalah senjata infanteri standar di sebagian besar tentara modern. Senapan serbu dikategorikan dalam antara senapan mesin ringan, yang dimaksudkan untuk api otomatis yang lebih berkelanjutan dalam mendukung peran cahaya dan senapan mesin ringan, yang memiliki tingkat lebih tinggi dari api dan kebakaran pistol cartridge daripada cartridge senapan. Penjelasan Senapan serbu adalah bilik dengan kartrid senapan menengah atau kartrid kaliber kecil. Memiliki akurasi yang baik, tingkat tinggi api dan lebih kuat daripada senapan mesin ringan. Senapan serbu dapat digunakan dalam dekat, menengah dan bahkan lama pertempuran jarak tergantung pada keahlian pengguna. Namun, 'Carbine' adalah jenis senapan yang dipersingkat dan dibuat lebih ringan (Colt M4A1 Carbine misalnya). Ini senapan serbu berikut telah diadopsi dan digunakan dalam permainan: Counter-Terrorist FAMAS= :Main article: FAMAS F1. '''FAMAS memiliki amunisi lebih kecil daripada lawannya, Galil tetapi bisa menembak menggunakan dua mode: otomatis untuk jarak dekat dan burst-fire untuk jarak jauh. Tersedia dalam varian Battle. |-| M4A1= :Main article: Colt M4A1. M4A1 adalah salah satu senapan serbu yang terkenal dan diketahui sebagai tanda untuk counter-terrorists. Dibandingkan dengan AK-47, M4A1 menghasilkan kerusakan yang kecil dan memiliki biaya pembelian yang lebih tinggi, tetapi memiliki hentakan yang lebih rendah dan silencer yang bisa dipasang dan dilepas |-| AUG= :Main article: Steyr AUG A1. AUG adalah senapan penembak jitu untuk counter-terrorists. Memiliki crosshair lebih kecil dan waktu reload yang lebih lama dibandingkan dengan SIG SG552. |-| SCAR= :Main article: FN SCAR L. SCAR adalah senapan serbu gratis untuk counter-terrorists. Lebih akurat dibandingkan dengan lawannya, XM8 Carbine tetapi sedikit lebih berat. Varian lainnya untuk SCAR-L adalah SCAR-H, adalah senapan tempur lanjut 7.62mm. |-| M16A4= :Main article: M16A4. Colt M16A4 adalah senapan standar Angkatan Bersenjata AS. Menghasilkan kerusakan dan akurasi yang rendah, serta hentakan yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan lawannya, AN-94. Hanya bisa ditembak dalam burst-fire. |-| L85A2= :Main article: L85A2. Enfield L85A2 senapan standar militer UK. Desain bullpup dan beramunisi 5.56 NATO. Senapan ini bisa ditembak secara otomatis atau burst-fire seperti FAMAS. |-| HK 416= :Main article: HK416. Heckler Koch HK416 senapan serbu yang ditujukan untuk menggantikan M4A1 Carbine. Akurat, stabil dan memiliki kecepatan menembak yang tinggi. Senjata ini menembak peluru standar NATO 5.56 mm dan diisi dengan 30 peluru. Peredam yang bisa dilepas juga bisa dipasang kembali jika diperlukan. |-| M16A1= :Main article: M16A1. Colt M16A1 adalah senapan generasi pertama M16. Berisi 30 peluru 5.56 NATO dalam magazine, ditambah satu peluru di bilik senjata. Ada dua mode penembakan dalam senjata ini, semi-otomatis dan otomatis. Secara keseluruhan, senjata ini lebih akurat dan lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan M16A4. |-| Terrorist Galil= :Main article: Galil. Galil adalah senapan tempur yang murah hadir dengan akurasi yang bagus dan kecepatan menembak yang tinggi. Isi 35 peluru setiap magazine membuat lebih aman menghadapi dua musuh sekaligus. Senapan ini secara luas digunakand di mode Original. Varian lainnya dari senjata ini adalah FNC. |-| AK-47= :Main article: AK-47. AK-47 adalah senapan melambangkan Terrorist. Menembak 30 peluru jenis 7.62mm yang menghasilkan kerusakan lebih tinggi daripada senapan serbu biasa. Juga akurat dan memiliki kecepatan menembak yang tinggi. Kerugian dari senapan ini adalah daya hentak yang tinggi karena tingginya daya penetrasi. Ini secara luas digunakand di mode Original dan tersedia lainnya juga seperti AK-47/60R, AKM, Red, Gold, dan varian Dragon. |-| SG552= :Main article: SIG SG552. SG552 adalah senapan penembak jitu dengan fitur satu tingkat scope. Menembak dengan peluru jenis 5.56mm dan menghasilkan kerusakan yang bagus dengan kecepatan menembak yang tinggi. Scope yang bisa digunakan untuk pertempuran jarak jauh, membuatnya menjadi salah satu senapan favorit di mode Deathmatch dan Team Deathmatch. |-| XM8= :Main article: XM8 Carbine. XM8 adalah senapan serbu ringan dengan fitur satu tingkat scope. Menembak dengan peluru jenis 5.56mm dan memiliki kecepatan menembak yang tinggi tetapi memiliki daya hentak yang tinggi. Ini biasa digunakan sebagai 'Free Edition'. Memiliki varian lainnya yaitu XM8 Sharpshooter. |-| AN-94= :Main article: AN-94. AN-94 senapan serbu buatan Rusia yang menembak 30 peluru 5.45mm dalam burst fire 2 peluru sekaligus dan akurat dalam jarak jauh. Memiliki daya hentak yang rendah, ringan, dan memiliki keepatan menembak yang tinggi. Lawan dari Counter-Terrorist adalah M16A4. |-| FN FNC= :Main article: FN FNC. FN FNC adalah senapan serbu 5.56 mm sebagai senapan standar Angkatan Bersenjata Belgia. Senapan ini diisi 30 peluru dan cukup stabil serta memiliki kecepatan menembak yang tinggi. |-| AKM= :Main article: AKM. AKM adalah variasi upgrade dari senapan serbu AK-47 yang dibentuk oleh Uni Soviet. Seperti AK-47, AKM bisa diisi 30 peluru amunisi jenis 7.62 mm dalam magazine tersebut. Memiliki akurasi yang lebih tinggi dan berat yang lebih ringan dibanding varian orisinalnya. Tersedia dalam variasi Gold dan Red. |-| AK-74U= :Main article: AK-74U. AK-74U adalah senapan serbu Rusia diisi 30 peluru dengan jenis kaliber 5.45mm. Memiliki kecepatan menembak yang tinggi dan berat yang ringan. Namun, memiliki daya kerusakan rendah serta daya hentak yang tinggi. |-| Both M14 EBR= :Main article: M14 EBR. M14 EBR adalah senapan tempur diisi dengan 20 peluru jenis kaliber 7.62mm. Menghasilkan kerusakan setara dengan AK-47 dan akurasi setara M4A1. Senapan ini paling sering digunakan sebagai senapan semi-otomatis; ditembak sekali per peluru dikarenakan ketersediaan amunisi. Sangat cocok dalam pertempuran satu lawan satu. |-| TAR-21= :Main article: TAR-21. IMI ('''I'srael M'ilitary '''I'ndustries)'' '''TAR-21 ('''T'avor A'ssault '''R'ifle - '21'st Century)'' adalah senapan serbu diisi dengan 30 peluru jenis kaliber jenis 5.56mm. Hadir dengan bidikan holografis EOTech yang bisa digunakan sebagai teropong di permainan. TAR-21 terkenal dalam Zombie modes dikarenakan kekuatan yang tinggi untuk memukul mundur para zombie. |-| FN F2000= :Main article: FN F2000. '''FN F2000 adalah senapan serbu premium yang tidak bisa dibeli di Shop. Bisa diperoleh secara acak melalui Code Box. Menghasilkan tingkat kerusakan yang sedang dan kecepatan menembak yang standar untuk sebuah senapan serbu tetapi memiliki akurasi yang rendah, daya hentak yang sedang dan berat. f |-| StG 44= :Main article: StG 44. StG 44 is a World War II assault rifle that is designed in game as the middle between AK-47 and M4A1. It does high damage, has short reload time, stable accuracy and standard purchase price for an assault rifle. However, it has low fire rate, high recoil and heavy. |-| QBZ-95B= :Main article: QBZ-95B. QBZ-95B is a shorten-barrel version of the PLA's standard issue rifle. It is fed with 35 rounds of 5.56 NATO bullets in its magazine. This weapon shares most performance as the Galil. |-| HK G11= :Main article: HK G11. HK G11 is a bullpup assault rifle which was built during the Cold-war era. It holds 50 rounds of 4.73x33mm Caseless Ammunition in its magazine. The weapon can be fired in fully-automatic or 3-round burst. It is accurate, low recoil and has very high rate of fire even in 3-round burst mode. The only disadvantages of the G11 are, expensive and does low damage per shot. |-| ARX-160= :Main article: ARX-160. Beretta ARX-160 is an Italian assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It has high rate of fire and short reload time, making it reliable in close quarter combat. Usable scope is attached for distant range engagement. |-| Lightning AR-1= :Main article: Lightning AR-1. Lightning AR-1 is a 5.56mm assault rifle which is based with an AK pattern rifle and a guitar. The weapon has high rate of fire and high accuracy. However, it can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. |-| Blaster= :Main article: Blaster. Blaster is a future weapon which is fed with 45 rounds of 5.56mm bullets in a capsule-like magazine. The weapon has high rate of fire and has low recoil, making it suitable to use in Metal Arena Mode. However, it can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. |-| Lightning AR-2= :Main article: Lightning AR-2. Lightning AR-2 is the second generation of Lightning AR-1 with an appearance of Bass Violin. It can only be obtained randomly from Code Box. |-| Ethereal= :Main article: Ethereal. Ethereal is a science fiction assault rifle which can be obtained only from Bingo events. Its body is light and takes less time to reload. |-| OICW= :Main article: OICW. The OICW is the next-generation assault rifle that is fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and fires 20mm grenade launcher ammunition. It has high firepower and good rate of fire. The grenade launcher attached to it can be used to blast hidden enemies. |-| Lighning LZ-1= :Main article: Lightning LZ-1. Lightning LZ-1 or Lightning Light Zombie-1 is a fictional assault rifle, grouped in Lightning series. It has a mixture of Zombies from different Factions: a baby Light Zombie, riding on Phobos' DNA which is being fed with poison in a baby bottle. The main body of the gun represents Zombie Grenade with tentacles coming out of it. |-| Lightning HZ-1= :Main article: Lightning HZ-1. Lightning HZ-1 or Lightning Heavy Zombie-1 is a fictional assault rifle grouped in Lightning series. Similar to Lightning LZ-1, the only difference is the zombie and the absence of zombie parts. The weapon shows a baby Heavy Zombie being fed with poison in a baby bottle, which shoots poisonous bullets from the butt. |-| Crossbow= :Main article: Crossbow. The Crossbow in-game is fed with 50 rounds of Crossbow bolts. It can still be fired rapidly although its rate of fire is lower than any other assault rifle. The arrow that has been shot by the user does not instantly hit the target, unlike other weapons, but has a delay time to reach the target (much like a real crossbow). It is one of the best weapons to engage zombies. |-| SKULL-4= :Main article: SKULL-4. SKULL-4 is a dual-wielded anti-zombie rifle, each rifle loaded with 24 rounds of 5.56 anti-zombie cartridges finalizing an ammo of 48 developed by the Government. SKULL-4 is light weight, has low recoil with usable scope and deals critical damage to zombies. |-| BALROG-V= :Main article: BALROG-V. BALROG-V is chambered with 40 rounds of 5.56mm AHE, a specialized bullet developed by the Aegis Institute. This weapon is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which enables the BALROG-V to fire continuous explosive rounds after 15 consecutive shots on a single target. |-| Plasma Gun= :Main article: Plasma Gun. Plasma Gun is a future assault rifle fed with 45 rounds of plasma shells. Although the projectiles move slower than bullets, the damage is massive. It uses the powerful energy of plasma and destroy everything in sight. The secondary fire activates the scope. However, the firepower decreases over range. |-| AK-47/60R= :Main Article: AK-47/60R. The AK-47 60R can be randomly obtained by players in the supply boxes in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. This rifle is very powerful against any zombies. |-| JANUS-5= :Main article: JANUS-5. JANUS-5 is the modified version of HK416 developed by Aegis Institute fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do tremendous damage when hitting the same target. |-| OTs-14 Groza= :Main article: OTs-14 Groza. OTs-14 Groza is a Russian assault rifle fed with 20 rounds of 9x39mm. It has a very destructive power and very light. The penetration is superb and can defeat enemy in raids. |-| Galil Maverick= :Main article: Galil. A variant of Galil which was developed by an unknown Terrorist organization. It brings some upgrades as a new magazine size which holds 45 5.56mm caliber rounds alongside a jungle-style config to shorten the reload time. |-| M1 Garand= :Main article: M1 Garand. This semi-automatic rifle uses 8 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullet loaded in en-bloc clips. It is incomparable efficiency to take out enemies with litlle effort spread terror during the World War II. |-| M1918 BAR= :Main article: M1918 BAR. This weapon boasts massive weight and used 20 rounds of 7.62 NATO. This weapon dominated World War II due to its secondary's destructive power. |-| Gilboa= :Main article: Gilboa Carbine. The Gilboa Carbine features 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. This weapon is based on the AR-15 platform, designed in Israel. This M4 variant provide better stability while the M16 variant provides long-range shooting. |-| Brick Piece V2= :Main article: Brick Piece V2. This is a special assault rifle built from a special set of blocks to resemble the M4A1. Since it can be switched between automatic fire or missile fire mode, it holds either 40 rounds of Plastic Brick or 10 rounds of Brick Missile. Comparison SCAR & XM8= Both SCAR and XM8 cost $2450 but SCAR dose greater damage, lighter and has shorter reload time. However, XM8 owns in term of accuracy and the ability to zoom. |-| FAMAS & Galil= FAMAS costs higher, less accurate, lower fire rate, lower magazine size and takes longer time to reload if compared to Galil but both FAMAS can be fired in automatic or 3-burst fire mode. Both of them does the same damage, same recoil rate and weight. |-| M4A1 & AK-47= M4A1 costs more than AK-47, does lower damage, lower accuracy and longer reload time but it has lower recoil, lighter and can be attached with a silencer for stealth tactics. |-| AUG & SG552= Both AUG and SG552 cost $3500, share same accuracy, recoil and reload time but SG552 does higher damage but heavier. |-| M16A4 vs AN-94= M16A4 and AN-94 share same cost and same weight. M16A4 does lower damage and slower firing speed than its counterpart but the 3-round burst and the reload time cover up the disadvantage of M16A4. |-| M16A1 vs AK-74U= Both M16A1 and AK-74U have same reload time but M16A1 has greater firepower, has lower recoil and can be fired in semi-automatic while AK-74U is cheaper, more accurate, has higher rate of fire and lighter. |-| L85A2 vs FNC= |-| External links *Assault rifles di Wikipedia. Kategori:Senjata